Pinned
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: A couple living together decided to spar with each other. However, their pride clouded their judgments and now they both are making a risky wager at the end of a spar. Who will come out on top? Who will fall from grace? And what kind of task will the loser do for the winner?


Heavy breathing was heard in the woods. The exhausted breath came from a young woman practicing her moves. It was hot outside, but she would rather practice out in the open with a lot of room rather than accidentally break a vase like she did last time. And it was probably expensive too. The woman wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she shook her head from remembering that embarrassing moment.

"And it was such a lovely gift he bought me!" Jet black hair swished in the wind as the woman thought back to when she accidentally kicked her vase. Her lover walked in with a bag full of groceries looked shocked and a bit angry. After that small incident, he didn't speak to her for about an hour that day.

"Well, to be fair, that vase was rather expensive…" Shaking her head, the twenty-two year old sat down on her wooden bench to rest. A water bottle was opened and cool, refreshing liquid relieved her fatigue.

"It such a nice day to train." The sun was out, the sky was clear, and the trees were dancing in the wind.

"Looks like it's finally sunny outside for once." A deep voice came from behind the young woman, revealing a man with spiked dark hair, rippling muscles under his red t-shirt, grey basketball shorts, and worn white gym shoes.

"Finally coming to join me Kazuya?" The man scoffed as he began to stretch.

"You mean, you're finally waiting for me to start practicing Jun?" A small chuckle escaped from Jun's lips as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." The twenty-eight year old winked at his girlfriend and tied his shoe laces in triple knots.

"Any particular reason why you decided to get a head start with practicing?" Jun got up from her seat and started to do push-ups.

"What made you ask?" Kazuya fell forward and began to do push-ups with Jun.

"Well, we usually start practicing together. You know, after all the chores are done?" Grunting from her workout, the brunette rises from her position and began to work on her stance.

"Well, I probably just wanted a head start today." The tone in her voice made Kazuya suspicious of her reasoning.

"Uh huh…Right…." Slowly crouching, Kazuya swiftly kicks Jun's ankles. His lover jumps into the air at the last minute and did a backflip to gain her balance. After recovering from the surprise attack, Jun puts her hands on her hips while she stares at Kazuya in shock and annoyance.

"What was that for?!" The man sitting on the ground merely shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you had an alternative motive for starting early." A small blush graced her face when Jun realized she was caught. Kazuya, being the petty man he is, put his hand on his chin while smirking.

"Let me get this straight. You, Jun Kazama, just _lied_ in front of my face? What has this world come to?" Kazuya laughed as he blocked a playful hit from his steaming girlfriend.

"Shut up!" The son of Heihachi Mishima stood up and crossed his arms.

"Okay, now, tell me your weird reason of why you started without me." The woman with brown eyes sighed.

"Fine. I wanted to get a head start so I can actually beat you at sparring."

"Pfft!" Kazuya held his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Jun crossed her arms in mild irritation.

"Jun, you and I both know that there's no way you can beat me in sparring." Kazuya's lover was about to make a smart remark until an idea popped into her head.

"Hmm…care to make a little wager?" Knowing how much he loved to be proven that he's right, Kazuya fell for Jun's little game.

"I'm listening."

"Well, for our sparring match, we'll have to pin each other on the ground. Whoever gets up to ten pins, has to do whatever the winner says." For a split second, Jun could've sworn she saw horns coming out of the Mishima's temples.

"Anything?" An imaginary lump was swallowed in Jun's throat.

"Yes. Anything."

"Hmmmm…." After contemplating for a minute Kazuya came up with a devious idea.

"Alright. I accept your challenge. But on one condition." The mixed feelings of fear and regret swirled in the woman's stomach.

"What is it?" Kazuya walked over to his girlfriend and looked down to her pretty face.

"Whoever gets pinned, has to strip." Never in her life did Jun ever regret such decisions as she's doing now.

"Uhh…"

"Don't tell me you're too innocent to do this? I mean, after all, who's going to know that Jun Kazama backed down from a challenge that she could have easily mastered?" Jun's pride clouded her decision and she answered without thinking.

"Fine!" Kazuya smirked.

 _Hook, line, and sinker!_ A rugged, calloused hand extended to Jun. With a huff, the Japanese woman shook it with a hint of strength.

"Just give me a minute." She walked back into the house to look in the fridge for more water bottles. The kitchen faucet was turned on with cold water running down the drain. Delicate hands scooped up the water and was splashed into Jun's face to help her cool off and to help make her blush go down. Jun quickly said a short prayer and asked for luck because the Man Upstairs knows she's seriously gonna need it. Outside, Kazuya was laughing quietly. He can't believe innocent Jun would actually strip if she got pinned! The man stopped laughing and sighed as he realized that this was a bit evil for him. Kazuya ran his hand down his face and came to a decision.

"I'll just go easy on her and let her win. That way her pride will be saved and I won't hurt her." A smile graced the rugged man's face. Jun just doesn't know how much Kazuya loves her. Hearing footsteps approaching, Kazuya got up from sitting on the grass and stretched his arms. His lover set the cold water bottles on the wooden bench and began to stretch as well.

"And, exactly how far do we have to strip?" The rugged man just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe to the underwear?" Jun scoffed and got into her stance.

"Okay. First one to strip down to their underwear is the loser and has to do whatever the winner says." Cracking sounds emitted from Kazuya's knuckles. He got into his Mishima Roku style pose and smirked.

"Alright alright! I'll go easy on yo—" In an instant, Kazuya was swept off his feet by Jun's _Wind Cutter_ move and landed on the ground. He felt pressure on his shoulders while Jun was sitting on top of him. The brunette grinned with delight.

"Pinned ya!" Kazuya was pissed. He didn't get the chance to say "go" yet! He gently pushed off the giggling Kazama and stood up. His pride took a huge blow as he was stripping off his t-shirt.

 _That's how she wants to play? Hmph. Bring it on baby!_ The twenty-eight year old threw his shirt on the wooden bench and dusted off his arms and shorts.

"Hmph. Nobody said 'go' you cheater!" Jun playfully stuck out her tongue.

"First rule of fighting: Expect the unexpected!" Kazuya licked his lips seductively and crossed his arms.

"I thought the first rule of fighting is to never underestimate your opponent?" As quickly as he could, Kazuya dropped down and did _Tombstone Crusher_ against Jun's ankles. A surprised gasp escaped pink lips and a _thud_ was heard. Jun felt heavy weight on her body as Kazuya pinned her shoulders down. The woman under Kazuya grunted in irritation.

"Pinned you." Kazuya leaned closer to his girlfriend's face to the point where their noses are touching. "You know, instead of sticking your tongue out at me, it should be sliding smoothly down my throat." Jun's face flushed so hard, she felt the heat in her cheeks get hotter. She shoved her boyfriend off of her body and dusted herself off. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and embarrassment while trying to shove her pride. She was also trying so hard not to get turned on by Kazuya's dirty talk and silky smooth voice.

"Shut up!" The young woman took off her already sweaty t-shirt and threw it on the bench. The taller man's laughing fit finally recedes while calloused fingers wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"You had it coming though. You did It to me first. It's only fair that I get even." The man rose from the ground and got back into his stance. "I was honestly gonna go easy on you and let you pin me every time, but after your little shenanigans, I'm not gonna do that anymore. Get ready to get pinned." After slapping her cheeks a few times, Jun gets back into her Kazama Ryo stance. There was a short silence between the couple. The wind flowed and the leaves were following in suit.

"Begin!" After Kazuya shouted the word to the sky, the duo began to spar. Jun was busy trying to block all of the punches her boyfriend was throwing. Getting tired of playing defense, the twenty-two year old started to play offense. She threw her Spin Kick at Kazuya's waist, but failed when he _Mistepped_ to the side. In a split second, the younger Mishima grabbed his opponent's ankle and tried to flip her. Jun luckily performed the _Tamasudare_ as soon as she was lifted off the ground. Unfortunately, Kazuya's face met his lover's dainty foot.

"Ah! Shit! That hurt!" Kazuya covered the spot on his face that was hit. Seeing an opening, Jun quickly performed her move, the _Misogi_ , and forced her boyfriend to the ground. The man with jet-black hair fell to the ground with a hard thud and had his shoulders pinned. He opened his eyes to see Jun giggling like a child.

"Gotcha! Again!" She got off of her boyfriend and wiped the sweat from her forehead and neck. Kazuya sat up and shook his head. He rubbed his face to try to lessen the pain, but felt his cheek get warm. He saw how his angel's skin was glistening from the sweat and saw her cute black sports bra from her transparent tank top. Kazuya knew he was staring and turned his head to keep himself from getting caught. He stood up and wiped down his face. He sighed and took off his shoes. Seeing the action, Jun placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait, you can't do that!" A smirk wormed its way onto Kazuya's face.

"Actually, I can. Remember? We have to strip down until we're completely in our underwear remember?" Jun huffed in annoyance and folded her arms.

 _She's so cute when she pouts._ Kazuya thought as he took off his gym shoes.

"Besides, I fight better without my shoes anyway." He threw the pair of torn shoes near the wooden bench.

"If you get splinters, I'm not helping you get them out." Jun got back into her stance once again.

 _I'll have to make a note to get her to do that when I win._ After cracking his neck, Kazuya returned back into his stance.

"Ready?" Jun nodded. "Begin!" The two duelers lunged at each other and began to throw punches. Each punch was dodged and each kick was blocked. Jun tried to do a kick at Kazuya's leg, but was blocked with Kazuya's fist. He saw the very small opening and took the chance and did Jun's _Attack Reversal_ against her. She fell hard to the ground and felt her shoulders get pinned. She looked up surprised.

"How did you know that move?!"

"I've seen you do it too much. And you're pinned." Kazuya helped up his girlfriend after seeing the wind get knocked out of her. Of course he did feel some guilt because he seriously didn't want to hurt Jun. Unfortunately, Kazuya didn't see the glint in Jun's brown eye and was thrown to the ground by his own move, the _Steel Pedal Drop_. It was his turn to lose his breath and have his mouth wide open in surprise. He felt small hands pin his shoulders down on the ground.

"You can't use my move against me!" Jun grinned.

"I just did handsome. Oh and you're pinned." Kazuya grunted as he pushed his girlfriend off of him. He took off his socks while Jun was taking off her shoes. Dark brown eyes traveled up Jun's leg as she bent over to pull off her gym shoe. Kazuya's eyes went straight to Jun's butt, then traveled to the tree branch right above him. A sparrow was looking down at Kazuya, and it seemed like it was angry.

 _I swear, it's like that bird might have something out for me._ After throwing their things to the bench, the couple got back into their respective fighting stances.

"Begin!" Jun jumped into the air and tried to kick Kazuya in his shoulder, but was blocked. "You seem to be pulling the dirty tricks everywhere! That's my thing!"

"The second rule of fighting dear! Never overestimate your opponent!" Jun backhanded Kazuya and flipped him over. He fell on his back but did a swift kick under Jun when she was trying to pin him. He quickly pinned her as soon as she met the ground.

"Pinned ya!" Jun was stunned on how quickly that match was over.

"W—Wait a minute!" Rugged hands fixed the black strands that were hanging off of the man's face.

"Strip." Sighing in a small defeat, Jun got up and took off her socks. Before she was even able to get back into her stance, her ankle was pulled from underneath her and she got pinned again.

"W—Wait!" Kazuya winked at her.

"Sorry baby, but you got pinned again. And I think we may be even." Still stunned, the twenty-two year old sits up and takes off her sweat-soaked tank top, revealing her black sports bra.

"You cheated!" Kazuya chuckled loudly.

"And you didn't? What has this world come to? The Jun Kazama is actually pulling dirty tricks in a spar?! Oh! What a world!" Kazuya laughed while clutching his stomach. Feeling petty, Jun performed Kazuya's _Double Face Kick_ and sent him to the ground. She rolled him over and pinned him. Kazuya looked pissed that he just got sent to the ground by his special move again.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with being petty once in a while." She giggled again as she wiped off the grass and dirt that stuck to her lover's face. Her elegant fingers brushed his face gently since he did land face first onto the ground. Kazuya closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he let the air back into his lungs. He also stayed still for a minute so he can relish the finger of Jun's soft fingers on his face. After her duty was done, Jun got up and stretched one more time.

"You gotta strip now Kazy!" Hands stopped in their tracks as Kazuya looked up at Jun like she was crazy.

 _Did—Did she just call me "Kazy"?! Now, it's on!_ Kazuya slowly pulled off his black wife beater slowly and made sure that Jun was watching. Unfortunately for Jun, she fell victim to Kazuya's trick. Her eyes slowly traveled up her lover's muscles. Toned in the abdomen and his pectorals were pretty damn good looking. But what stood out the most was the huge, orange scar Kazuya obtained after getting thrown off a cliff by his father. Blood rushed to her face as she caught herself staring. She could feel her mouth water with lust. The young woman gasped and turned around and slapped her cheeks.

 _Bad Jun! Bad! No staring like a weirdo!_ Knowing his plan worked, Kazuya finally pulled off his wife beater and flung it to the wooden bench. Both he and Jun were only wearing one clothing item that would determine who would win and who would lose if one of them had to strip one last time.

"Looks like we're closing to an end." After hearing his voice, the young Kazama turned around and gasped. The pressure was definitely on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and got into her stance.

"But before we start, promise that we'll fight to the fullest. No holds barred." A small lump in Jun's throat went down as she gulped. She was pretty tired because she was training before this match began. She nodded and got back into her stance.

"Okay." Kazuya nodded as well and got into his stance. The wind continued to dance in the midst of the silence. After a minute passed, Kazuya's voice engaged in the wind.

"Begin!"

The pair ran to each other and started to throw punches and kicks like there was no tomorrow. Every move was dodged and blocked. Kazuya kept trying to kick Jun above her chest, but kept being blocked by her arms. Seeing no openings and feeling herself getting worn down pretty fast, Jun did several back springs to get away from Kazuya's combos. She landed near a tree and some rocks that were the size of her arms. Kazuya ran toward her full force and tried to punch her from the side, but missed. Because of the way she was dodging, Jun slipped and was about to fall on the rocks. Using the momentum he had left, Kazuya quickly wrapped his arm around Jun's head and brought her body to his. He turned them sideways so that nothing would impale them directly. The couple fell hard to the ground, but Jun wasn't too hurt. Discreetly, Kazuya slightly turned their bodies so that Jun was pinned to the ground. Her eyes were closed tightly and soon opened up after the impact.

"You're not hurt anywhere are you?" The young woman can feel her lover's breath on her face. Realizing that she escaped with a few scratches, aside from the spar from earlier, Jun sat up and sat Kazuya up with her.

"N—No. I'm okay." The twenty-eight year old sighed in relief.

"Good." A small smile graced Jun's face, but it soon turned into concern when she saw huge wound on Kazuya's arms. Both wounds were bleeding and had pebbles lodged in the skin. She gasped and took his arm into her hands.

"Are you okay?!" Kazuya nodded despite being sore and feeling his flesh stinging.

"I'm okay. And by the way," Jun looked up with tears in her eyes. Kazuya felt a tinge of guilt and decided to put their result of the match on hold, "tears don't suit you." The man's calloused hands wiped the stray tears away from the woman's face. Jun sniffled and took a deep breath.

"But—"

"No buts! I'm okay. Seriously." Kazuya got up and pulled his girlfriend up with hardly any effort. "It's just a scratch anyway."

"It's not just a scratch. It looks like a gash to me." Kazuya rolled his eyes because he tried not to make Jun worry, but she was kind of being a bit sensitive about it.

"I'm okay." Rubbing the parts of his arm that wasn't scathed, Jun looked up with tears not leaving her eyes.

"I'm going to get you treated. Consider this match of ours your victory. Now let's get you cleaned up already!" Kazuya was pulled forward by his girlfriend as they marched back to the cottage. Jun forced her lover to sit on the toilet while she went to go get their things from outside and a medical kit. After she came back into the bathroom, Jun turned on the faucet and grabbed a washcloth from her closet. She then started to dab and gently rub Kazuya's wounds. Of course it stung pretty badly, but it wasn't worse than the massive orange scar on his chest. Jun then grabbed tweezers and sanitized them with hydrogen peroxide. She carefully took out the pebbles that was lodged in the skin and placed them in the garbage can. Jun then pulled out a giant can of anti-bacterial spray.

"This is gonna sting a bit." Kazuya nodded and allowed Jun to spray the medicine on his arms. It did sting like hell, but he could live through it. After putting the spray back into the box, Jun applied some healing ointment onto the wounds. Kazuya felt a bit better while Jun was wrapping the white bandage around his arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kazuya sighed.

"For the seventh time, I'm okay. I'm alive aren't I?" Jun nodded but still felt guilty. Seeing her attitude drop, Kazuya pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug.

"Is this enough for you?" Despite the fact that Kazuya smelled like sweat and rotten gym socks, she melted in his arms and hugged him in return.

"Mhmmm…" After a minute, the couple pulled apart. Jun felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw Kazuya's smirk.

"Now then. Are you ready to hear what I want you to do?" Fearing the worst, Jun nodded anyway.

"Y—Yes…"

"Good. Now, as the winner, what I want you to do…" Kazuya put his face right in front of Jun's until their noses touched, "is kiss me." Jun blushed and was taken aback.

"W—What?"

"You heard me. I want you to kiss me. And kiss me like you mean it." After feeling humiliated for letting her imagination run wild, Jun softly grabbed Kazuya's face and softly kissed his lips. It was a short second, but she pulled away from shyness. Kazuya just smiled and chuckled under his breath. He leaned over to shut the bathroom door and brought Jun's legs to his sides. He gently sat her down on his lap and held her waist. Blood rose fast to Jun's cheeks as she slowly stared into Kazuya's eyes. She saw nothing but love and adoration for her. Smiling to herself, the twenty-two year old leaned down and slowly kissed her boyfriend. They both closed their eyes and just felt each other's lips.

To both of them, it was absolute heaven. Jun slowly slid her dainty hands up Kazuya's neck and let her fingers explored his hair. A delicious shiver went down the man's spine and he moaned against his will. He felt his lover smile in delight after hearing his voice rise from his throat. Wanting Jun to feel the same, Kazuya slowly slid one hand up Jun's spine. He felt the bare skin under his calloused fingertips and felt her moan in his lips. He grinned and used his tongue to ask for entrance into Jun's mouth. She granted him permission and he let his tongue explore. He felt her tongue mingle with his and he was loving it. He tugged the elastic of Jun's sports bra before letting a finger slither up further under the fabric. Jun moaned a bit louder and breathed deeply when she felt Kazuya's lips on her neck. Oh, how she wanted to melt into a puddle right then and there. She bent her back a bit when she felt Kazuya's had run down her spine and cup her butt. She wanted him to take her right then and there. But she was kind of disappointed when Kazuya took his lips off of her neck. He did kiss her deeply one more time before staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you." Jun's eyes widened. She never really heard Kazuya actually say those words. She only saw it with her eyes when Kazuya stares into them. She leaned forward and delicately kissed his forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. She smiled and whispered into his ear, something that would always make Kazuya's knees go weak.

"I love you too. I wanna go further." Kazuya was seriously turned on when she bit his ear. When he tried to bring Jun closer to him, he felt her get off of his lap. He looked up stunned while Jun smirked. "But you need to take a shower first. If you need me, I'll be getting dinner started." Jun sauntered out of the bathroom with her hips swaying, leaving Kazuya dumbfounded by what happened. He just got outsmarted. Again! He turned on the faucet to get ready for a hot steaming shower he needed. His pride took a huge blow and poked his head out into the hallway and just yelled loud enough for Jun to hear:

"You cheater!"

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYBODYYYYYYYYY! It's been a WHILE since I've written something! I mean, I was honestly shocked that I even kept writing this story tonight! I started it like a day or two ago. I honestly don't know when I'll write like this again, but it'll definitely be a while. I mean, I've gone through a lot of shit this year. This is seriously the worst year EVER. Anyway, the main reasons why I don't write like I used to is because I'm battling my depression, anxiety, suicide idealization, and lack of motivation. It's hard when all four of these things are tag teaming my ass. Also, I am seeing a professional for help, but it's gonna take a while though. And before you ask, yes my mother and I are getting help for each other. Anyway, I honestly enjoyed writing this one! Although, it may be out of character for both Jun and Kazuya, but this is when they're both together and living at Jun's cottage. One can assume that they both spar with each other at times. I just wanted to spice things up ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave positive reviews and feedback on what I should work on! Stay safe and warm my Angels since fall is officially here! Happy reading everyone! :D**


End file.
